


Complicated

by DacerGirl369



Series: 100 One Shot Challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Makeout Session, Romantic Fluff, Scott McCall Loves Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Loves Scott McCall, Stiles loves Avril Lavigne, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacerGirl369/pseuds/DacerGirl369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just really loves Avril Lavigne. Like, a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>((Written for the 100 One Shot Challenge. Prompt 2- Complicated))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> These two dorks are just very cute together.

Stiles just really loves Avril Lavigne. Like, a lot.

He likes to think of her as the soundtrack to he and Scott relationship. Scott doesn't like that idea, since he thinks Avril Lavigne's music is cheesy and what is this, 2003? But Stiles does, and Scott likes Stiles, so he's willing to sit through Sk8er Boi on their way to school if it means that Stiles will keeping beaming like that and his voice will keep filling the air with his off-key singalong, because Scott could watch Stiles sing and smile forever.

On this particular day Scott was sat at his desk, homework resting in front of him, and a happy, peaceful Stiles stretched out on his bed. A happy and peaceful Stiles more often than not meant a musical Stiles, because Stiles could only ever be so peaceful, and that meant that Scott had to struggle through his homework while fighting not to get distracted by the music blaring from Stiles' phone. He was losing the battle of concentration as he listened to Stiles passionately belt out the lyrics, head moving in time with the music. 

"Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else it get me frustrated!"

Scott smiled as he watched Stiles out of the corner of his eye, unable to keep the goofy grin off his face at seeing just how happy the other boy was. Stiles' eyes eventually caught his, but the smile never left his face even if he stopped singing. 

"What?" Stiles asked, causing Scott to turn around in his desk chair and shrug.

"Nothing." Scott replied, tilting his head and not letting the smiles leave his face. 

Stiles sat up and reached over to his phone in an attempt to turn down the music, but Scott practically jumped from his chair and onto the bed, knocking Stiles' phone out of his hand and pushing him back onto his back. Stiles let out a laugh, breathy and happy and it was one of Scott's favourite sounds.

Stiles sent him a questioning look, and Scott just smiled down at him. "You look adorable."

Stiles laughed, and Scott could see the blush making its way onto Stiles' cheeks. "Oh, I bet you say that to all the boys."

Scott's goofy smile was glued to his face, and he couldn't stop himself from pressing his lips against Stiles'. Scott had one hand bracing himself against the mattress, and the other on Stiles' hip, and Stiles' hands found Scott's hair and tangled themselves in it. Complicated continued to play in the background, which was effectively mood music for their cheesy teenage make out session, and Scott couldn't help smiled into the kiss because it was so obvious how unbelievably (and completely adorably) into this song Stiles was.

Scott still wasn't a giant fan, but if it made Stiles happy and lead to more moments like these, then he would listen to Avril Lavigne everyday for the rest of his life.


End file.
